Seeing Him Again
by One More Thing
Summary: One-shot Canon w/Alternate Ending As Kagome adjusts to her modern life without Inuyasha, she is confronted by a cruel twist of fate when she finally finds his reincarnation. Complete


A/N: You know what they say, when inspiration hits you, you just have to write it down. This crazy idea came to me recently. Let me say that again… this is a CRAZY idea that just came to me! It's an ALTERNATE ENDING to the manga and I'm pretty sure it hasn't been done before. Still in the canon universe, but with a different ending. It's definitely different than my usual topic of writing, but I hope you enjoy!

XxXxXx

Her mother's smile was the first thing she saw.

"Kagome!" She heard her cry out before rushing toward her for an embrace. "Oh dear! We've missed you so much!" She didn't even hesitate to hug her back, squeezing the life out her and letting the happy tears fall down her cheeks. The comforting presence of her mother and the loving sound of her voice was nearly too much for Kagome.

"Oh mom…" Was all she could say before as she hugged her tighter. She almost felt like a little child back in preschool. But this time, the emotions were so much stronger, so much more vivid, and so much more alive.

In her haste to embrace her mother she nearly forgot about her grandfather. His deep grunt called to her attention, and she snapped her head up. Despite the aged wrinkles on his face, he managed a crooked old man's smile.

"You forget your grandpa, Kagome?" He muttered with a hint of tease.

If anything, her smile only widened. She jumped in to his arms, nearly knocking him over. "Grandpa! I've missed you so much!"

He laughed. "We're just glad to have you back home, safe and sound."

Kagome nodded, feeling happier than she had in years. "It's good to be back."

They gathered her things and left the airport just before the crowd had begun to pick up. After loading everything in to the car, they drove down the long hour drive back toward the shrine. Almost instantly, Kagome felt overjoyed to see Japan again. The buildings, the people and of course, the traffic…it had been so long since she had seen it. It hadn't changed much over the past years. If anything, it was busier, and with the same lively intensity that Japan was known for.

"Tell us more about America Kagome." Her mother began, as she made a left turn. "I know you sent us so many postcards, but I want to hear you talk about it!"

Kagome laughed at her mother's words, but eagerly complied, telling details of her life in America from her first year in the college dorms, all the way to this final year. She hadn't been home to visit for years, but she was just glad to be home now, even if it was just for the summer. But once fall came, she would return to the states to finish up her classes and then graduate. Thankfully, her family had saved up enough to come see her graduate and she couldn't wait to show them around America. But for now, being home in Japan was the only place she wanted to be.

Her stories about her college life lasted all the way home until they pulled up to the familiar shrine. Once again, Kagome was happy to see that not a thing had changed. The sun peaked out from beyond the clouds, blanketing the surrounding vegetation in light and giving it that tranquil and spiritual essence. The long and looming front steps still looked unbearable and the God Tree stood as tall as ever.

A slight twinge rattled her heart at the sight of the old tree, but she pushed it down. Carefully, she grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk. "Is Souta home?"

"He was at a soccer retreat this weekend and is supposed to return today, though I'm not sure if he's back yet. But I know Buyo will be home to greet you." Her mother added cheerfully.

The thought of her fat cat only made Kagome's heart soar. She couldn't wait to pick him up and see how much weight he gained. Did he still roll around the kitchen floor when he was hungry? Hopefully he still did. The lazy cat…

As the three of them walked up to the top of the shrine steps, the sight of her home made Kagome's breath catch. The feeling of her apartment in the states was nothing compared to the absolute peace that came with being here. This is the place where she grew up. This is where she had lived for most of her life. So many of her cherished memories were here, buried all around the grounds.

She was about ten feet from the door, when the old well house caught her eyes. Time seemed to stop for a moment and she stopped walking. All she could do was stare.

It looked even more rustic and older than usual. The wood panels had faded slightly and the smell of dirt and dust was nearly detectable from where she stood. But its presence seemed to beckon her toward it, and she found herself walking toward the well again, almost in a trance like state. Prying the door open, her heart fluttered as shockwaves of old memories rushed in to her mind. She remembered walking in here after Souta had asked her to find Buyo. After that moment, her life had changed forever and to her, it had been a blessing that the well had continued to work for as long as it did.

Sudden desire welled up inside her and she darted forward, peering over the side of the well. She had hoped to see the faint blue magic, but was met with nothing but darkness. Deciding to test it, she jumped in, just like old times. But she did not fly with the blue magic. She fell to the bottom with a thud that thundered with her beating heart and weakened hope. Other than a tiny itch of energy in the back of her neck, she felt nothing. The magic was used up and gone long ago.

Sighing tiredly, she climbed out of the well, her small dwindle of optimism retreating within her again. And this time she didn't know if it would resurface. All these years of waiting, praying and hoping had all fallen short to nothing. It hurt to be let down so many times.

Inuyasha… she thought of him everyday, but even she knew that wasn't enough to bring him back.

Their separation had happened so quickly. One second she alone and afraid in the dark abyss and then she was in Inuyasha's arms when he found her. She had made a wish on the jewel and with a bright flash of pure light, it disappeared from the world forever. Instantly, she was brought back to her world with Inuyasha, but her reunion with her family had only lasted a second or two before Inuyasha disappeared with a pillar of light.

The well didn't work after that.

She cried everyday for months until the situation finally hit her. She would never return to the past. Heartbroken and alone, she buried herself in her studies, trying to alleviate the pain. But every week she still tried the well. After three years had passed, and she had graduated from high school, she tried once more, but it still did not work. She begged the gods to see Inuyasha again, but her prayers were unanswered. Her hope was nearly gone, and her acceptance to the American college seemed almost too enticing to pass up.

Her family had been supportive of her decision, declaring that while they would miss her, they understood her need to get away. She left for four more years to study in America. Now she was back home, twenty-three years old with a nearly completed degree in medical therapy. She was almost done and she had almost everything she wanted; almost everything except the peace of mind of her old friends.

The worst part of it all was not knowing. What happened to Miroku and Sango? Did they get married? Did they have lots of kids? And what about Shippo? And Kirara? She could only make guesses and hope that they were happier now that Naraku was gone. Not surprisingly, Inuyasha invaded her thoughts the most. She always wondered what he was up to and if he was happy too. With the well no longer active, she knew there was little hope that they would be reunited that way.

But there were other ways.

She wasn't crazy. She had considered it many times, and had even been determined enough to try and find him. She searched all around Japan for his older self. But when she hit a dead end, she started seeking his reincarnation, but none of them were her Inuyasha. Back then, she had been so determined and hopeful. She had just wanted to see his face again, and maybe have the chance to be with him again. She wanted to love him in the way she had never had the chance to.

She stood in the well house for a few more minutes before walking back toward the house. As she neared the entrance, she barely caught the whiff of food being made in the other room. Sliding the door open, she kicked off her shoes and walked in to the kitchen.

She sucked in a breath as her heart practically fell to the floor.

There he was, standing before her.

Time practically stopped as she stared at him. His back was to her, but she could recognize his figure anywhere. His muscularly lean body, thick long hair, and bare feet were just as she remembered. The shape of his shoulders, the way his back curved and how his voice grumbled as he worked. As he reached his arm up to pull something out of the cupboard, she caught sight of his strong, powerful arms. She remembered those arms bringing her to safety and protecting her everyday she was with him. She sighed at the memory. Bravely, she took a step forward, with one of the brightest smiles on her face. She knew it was him.

But then she paused, taking in his figure once more. Something seemed off about him.

His hair. It was long and thick, trailing down his back freely, but it was a dark midnight black. As she stared at his arms, she realized his skin tone was a tad darker than she remembered. Puzzled, she brushed her spiritual senses against his aura and gasped quietly.

He was human. This guy was human. Not to mention his aura was slightly different than Inuyasha's. It was unmistakably similar, but nevertheless different in its own way. Her heart sunk a bit deeper. She had been so certain! His posture, and confidence in the way he was standing now, and the little grunting noises he made as he prepared the food for himself. It had to be him, and yet it wasn't.

He turned around.

His eyes widened as he recognized her.

"Kagome?" His voice was so familiar and she couldn't believe it.

She could see his face. The dark violet eyes, hiding under thick black bangs and framed by his forelocks of hair down the side of cheeks. The boyish innocence was gone and replaced by a smooth and chiseled structure. The look on his face could only be described as a surprised puppy; a look that Inuyasha pulled off so well. And the way he stared at her, with such emotion in his eyes…she could recognize it anywhere. It was undoubtedly a face nearly identical to her human Inuyasha.

But, her heart felt anything but joy. Instead, absolute horror filled her veins. She suddenly felt sick and weak, her stomach heaving. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and she couldn't find her voice to speak.

But one thought flew through her mind.

Reincarnation…

"Kagome?" He repeated, setting his bowl of ramen down on the counter. A smile, wider than anything she'd ever seen appeared on his face. She held back the urge to vomit. Before she knew it, he was hugging her tightly, swinging her around as if she were a feather. But when he finally set her down, she couldn't meet his eyes. She didn't want to look at him anymore. It hurt too much.

"I missed you so much Kagome!" His voice was just like his and she swallowed her tears. "I'm so glad you're back!"

She knew she should be smiling, but she couldn't. It was such a bitter reunion. He was too happy and too excited to see her. How could he feel such happiness when she felt so broken and sad? Was life really this unfair? Was fate laughing at her right now? God…all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep forever.

He stared at her in confusion. "Hey Kagome…are you alright?" He called out to her a few times, but she didn't reply. She just couldn't believe it. Out of all the possible outcomes, why did it have to come to this? When she finally braved another look at his familiar face, she couldn't hide the wet trails down her cheeks. His smile, his voice, his eyes…they were all there.

"Hey Kagome, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" He asked in concern and she hated him for it. Why did he have to act so much like him? He reached out to touch her arm but she jerked away. He looked hurt.

"Do you need some more time alone? You were in the well house for a while and they said I shouldn't bother you." He continued quietly. But the pain was still there in his eyes.

"I—I…" She tried but stopped. What could she possibly say to him? How could she say anything to him? It was too terrible to even look at him!

She didn't want to accept it. But every time she looked at him, she saw her half demon instead. Every time she looked in to those deep violet eyes, they turned gold. His black hair flashed to silver, and the lovable puppy ears would slide up to his head. It was a disgusting thought, but she couldn't stop herself from seeing that, imagining that, and wanting that.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered without thinking. But it was loud enough for him to hear.

He sighed. "I had a feeling."

But she barely heard him. She was cursing herself for her stupidity. Why didn't she notice it before? How could she not see how similar they looked? Was she really so blind?

"He still bothers you, huh?" He continued despairingly. When she didn't reply, he turned away from her. "Please stop crying Kagome. You know I don't like it."

His words…those words he just spoke weren't his. Were they?

"Kagome?" It was her mother. She had walked in to the kitchen and was standing next to the reincarnated boy. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

She nodded, making sure to look everywhere but his face.

"But—" He started to protest, but her mother stopped him.

"Souta…" Her mother's voice was soft and strained. "Please, could you give us a minute alone?"

He ran a hand through his long hair. Casting another worried glance at both of them, he picked up his ramen bowl. "Fine. I'll just go watch some TV." The minute he exited the room, the silence thickened to an almost suffocating aura around them. It took Kagome a few seconds before she finally locked eyes with her mother. The look on her face said it all.

"You knew, didn't you?" It wasn't a question.

Her mother sighed. "Sit with me Kagome." She motioned her daughter toward the table and pulled out the teapot. She poured both of them a cup before sitting down across from her.

Kagome traced her fingers around the cup's rim. "It can't be…" She argued weakly to herself. "I refuse to believe it."

"You're going to have to eventually Kagome." Her mother replied honestly as she took a sip. "Unfortunately, not everything turns out the way you want."

Her mother's words nearly crushed her soul. "But it's not fair. It's just not fair. Why did this have to happen to me?" Her body trembled with every word. "I thought he was gone forever. I continued with school, but I still thought of him everyday. And now he's here in the worst possible way!"

She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Kagome listen…"

But something inside Kagome snapped. "You don't understand mom! I have to see his face all the time now! I have to be constantly reminded of him! And I can't even do anything about it! I can't even be with him the way I've always wanted to be with him!"

"He's your brother Kagome." She said patiently. "You can't blame him for this."

"Why? Why did it have to be Souta?" She cried mournfully. She wasn't even trying to stop the tears now. This ache in her heart hurt too much to ignore.

"That's just the way things work sweetie." She reasoned gently, reaching to place a hand on her daughter's arm, but Kagome snatched her arm back.

"I hate it." She muttered venomously as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "And I hate him."

"You don't mean that." Her mother admonished.

Kagome merely sniffed and stared down at her untouched teacup. "When did you first realize it?"

"During middle school. He was growing up so fast and I started to notice the similarities. Especially when he started growing out his hair."

"You let him?" Kagome said, grief stricken.

"I did." She managed a small smile. "I wasn't too thrilled about it, but I eventually let him since he seemed rather determined about it. Knowing him, he probably would have done it no matter what I said."

This time, Kagome let out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah…that sounds like something Inuyasha would do." She commented aimlessly.

But to her surprise, her mother's eyes narrowed. "Now Kagome, you need to stop thinking like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Souta is your brother, not Inuyasha. You can't keep comparing them and feel bitter about it. I know it's not fair, but it's also not fair for you to treat Souta this way." Her mother poured herself some more tea. "It may take you a while, but you'll start to see the difference. I hardly notice it now."

Kagome flushed, suddenly feeling guilty about it all. Comparing Souta to Inuyasha…it was like her and Kikyo. And the fact that she was so bitter about it…Souta didn't deserve that. He had been so thrilled to see her and she had been so cruel to him. Oh God…what must he think of her now?

She buried her face in her hands. "What kind of sister am I?" She asked pathetically.

"Tell me something Kagome. Do you hate your brother?"

"No." She shook her head, already regretting her earlier words. "But…it just hurts so much to look at him."

The world of understanding was in her mother's eyes. "You are a wonderful sister Kagome and your reaction is understandable. But eventually, you're going to have to accept it and try to see things differently."

"I know." She looked away, the pain in her heart dulling down to a numb ache. "I have to see that Souta isn't Inuyasha."

"Not just that." Her mother explained. "I think you should see this as a sign."

"A sign?"

Her mother nodded firmly. "Yes. A sign that it's time to move on."

Her head snapped upward. Move…on? Could she do that? Could she give up Inuyasha just like that? He had been such a large part of her life. But…now he was gone. Her heart clenched at the thought. To move on… it was almost like she was betraying Inuyasha himself.

"But mom—" she began.

"You loved Inuyasha and I know that he loved you. You both went through so much together and he will always hold a special place in your heart. But you need to move on now. I'm not saying you should just forget about him, but you can't let this hold you back anymore." She finished softly.

Despite her stubborn thoughts, Kagome knew her mother's words rang true. Her life had changed drastically when she had met Inuyasha and the others. But that part of her life was over. As much as it hurt to admit, there was no going back. Perhaps it was time to let go and continue on with her life without being weighed down. Maybe this was a sign that Inuyasha would always be there with her, as an important part of her life.

She suddenly stood. "I'm going to go talk to Souta."

An all-knowing smile appeared on her mother's face. "Alright dear. But just to let you know, he doesn't know about the whole Inuyasha thing. And I think it would be best not to tell him."

Kagome nodded. "I understand." In an instant, she was beside her mother, embracing her for the second time that day. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie." She replied kindly. "I'm so proud of you."

She smiled a real smile in response and walked in to the living room. The TV was blasting with a soccer match currently going on. In front of the TV sat Souta, slurping at his bowl of ramen. She sat next to him and started at him unwaveringly. It still hurt to look at him, but she had to try. He looked over at her.

"You okay now?"

She closed her eyes, and focused on the lighter tones of his voice that made him Souta. "Yeah. I'm all right now. I'm sorry for before…"

He slurped even louder. "It's okay. I understand that you must have been stressed out about being back and seeing the well house probably didn't help either…" He trailed off and she blinked at his words. Where was the little brother that teased her all the time? He was so mature now. She wondered if he still played video games.

"You've grown up." She remarked.

"It happens."

Her face fell a bit. "I guess, but I didn't expect it to happen so fast."

He looked at her again and she saw something flash in his eyes. "Its been a long time since you've been back home. You sure you're okay?" He sounded worried, and didn't even try to hide it.

"I'll be alright." She assured, locking eyes with his dark ones. It was getting easier to look at him now.

He frowned. "You say that, but I can tell he still bothers you." They both knew who he was talking about. But this time, she didn't try to avoid it.

"It's just hard to forget…" She admitted honestly, holding back her tears.

Souta sighed. "Yeah but…you know, he wouldn't like seeing you like this."

Her head perked up. "Like what?"

"All sad and stuff." He breathed, swirling his noodles around in the bowl. "I think he'd want you to be happy."

Kagome gasped as his words sank in. They were so honest, pure and with no hesitation. She gulped, hoping he didn't notice. When she finally spoke, she could only pray her voice didn't waver.

"What…what makes you say that?"

He shrugged. "Just a feeling." He said casually, bringing his eyes back toward the TV. "You knew him better than all of us. Is it so hard to imagine hearing him say that?"

She bit her lip. Was it hard to imagine hearing that from him? Maybe a little. Inuyasha usually was a bit shy when it came to words. But hearing it from Souta…he had always been an honest character, and pretty sharp for his age. And he had only become even stronger and more responsible as he got older. She could see that now.

When he looked toward her, she once again got a full view of his face. There, but difficult to see, were the unique features of her brother; a slightly smaller nose, higher cheekbones, and a lighter glow in his eyes. He was Inuyasha's reincarnation; his powerful aura and spirit said that much. But the way he spoke and acted, he was her brother. He always had been, and always would be. Perhaps her mom was right. Maybe this was a sign that Inuyasha wanted her to be happy and free.

"Kagome?" He looked weirded out, probably due to the twinkle in her eyes.

"I missed you." She said truthfully, speaking the words she never said before. She ruffled his bangs playfully and he pouted at the action. He had always hated being treated like a kid.

"Knock it off sis…" He shoved her hand away from his hair and fixed his bangs. But the barest hint of a smile made its way to his face and she felt as if a beckon of light had just shined through to her soul.

"Hey, what's that?" She pointed off to the side.

"What's what?" He immediately looked off in that direction, and she smiled before snatching the ramen bowl out of his hands like she always used to do when they were kids. He stared back and forth between the bowl and his empty hands. His face looked rather annoyed, but in the end, he just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV. She hid her victorious grin behind the bowl of ramen.

They continued watching the game and Kagome couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through her chest. It felt nice, being here with her brother and being home with her family just like old times.

Maybe she would be able to move on after all.


End file.
